This Comforting Silence
by Perfectly Windy Sky
Summary: Very short, just a spur of the moment kind of thing. Hilde is thrown into a panic when Duo doesn’t come home. DuoxHilde. Deathfic.


This Comforting Silence

By: Lady Shinigami

*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: As if you didn't know, GW is not mine.

Very short, just a spur of the moment kind of thing. Hilde is thrown into a panic when Duo doesn't come home. DuoxHilde. Deathfic.

*~*~*~*

Something was wrong. She could feel it.

Hilde sat on the couch uncomfortable in her worry. She didn't usually get so worked up when Duo was out long after he said he would return, but there was something, a nagging in her mind nearly screaming that there was something disturbing about this situation.

She continued to sit remote in hand, absent-mindedly making the channels flicker before her eyes. Minutes passed, becoming hours, and with each passing second Hilde's heart raced quicker and quicker as scenarios ran through her head until she reached her breaking point. Grabbing her coat, she headed out into the chilling night alone in search of a certain person that could put her mind at ease.

Hilde started down the barely lit street deciding to check Duo's usual spots for any sign of him. She picked up her pace, a sense of urgency kicking in, but she found herself almost doubling over in pain a few moments later.

Her left side hurt, extremely hurt, but there was no wound, and as quickly as it had come, it faded. Pushing it aside, she continued but almost immediately felt another piercing shot of pain shoot through her, this time near her heart.

Her panic and worry overtook her, possessing her, and she felt herself running to god-knows-where. 

Her legs abruptly stopped and Hilde collapsed on the ground weary from her running. Looking around she saw that she knew nothing about this area, and judging by what she saw, not many other people did either, for the only thing standing there in the wide open dusty field was a single, small shack.

Rising to her feet Hilde walked over towards the shack. She found a small window on the side of the run down structure, and gathering all her bravery, peered inside.

The sight that met her eyes threw her into a state of disturbed shock. Duo lie there on the ground, tossed aside like garbage, a knife wound in his left side and another right above his heart. She heard herself let out a shrill scream, but all her senses failed her not allowing her to control anything, as she let out another scream choked with sobs.

In her feeling of helpless madness she didn't realize two men coming up behind her. One held a gun, the other a board. The latter raised the board a knocked Hilde out in her hysteria.

She awoke, the dirt ground below her, as she coughed violently.

"What are you doing here?" A gruff voice asked harshly noticing she had awoken. 

She didn't answer, but picked herself up just enough to assess what was happening. She felt something behind her as she moved her hand towards her head as she turned to see what it was.

"Duo…" she hardly made a sound as she once again felt herself leaving her body behind as she fell onto him, sobbing into his lifeless body.

"So you know him? He stuck up for some faggot we found in the bar, but we knew how to take care of him."

"Go to hell!" she yelled, stressing each word, a fury like none other entering her heart, her soul, her whole being.

He laughed, furthering her anger as she stood to her feet. "Looks like we'll have to do the same to you."

Hilde charged at him, fists ready, He had taken the life of the one person she heal dear, the one person that had brought her happiness with his beautiful eyes and carefree smile, taken away the soul that had loved her and that she had loved in return. She feared nothing as she came upon the man for only death could bring comfort now.

Nearing her target she hear the click of a gun from behind her and she fell hard on the ground, gasping for breath. Then another and she felt nothing.

The pain, the horror, the sorrow, the chock, all flew away as she was lunged into nothingness. Only one thing surrounded her, silence.


End file.
